musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Eminem
miniatur|Eminem (2009) miniatur|Eminems Logo Eminem (* 17. Oktober 1972 in St. Joseph, Missouri als Marshall Bruce Mathers III), auch bekannt als Slim Shady,http://www.d12world.com/members/eminem.php ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper und Produzent. Er ist Grammy- und Oscar-Preisträger und laut Billboard-Magazin der erfolgreichste Musiker des letzten Jahrzehnts.Artists of the decade, Billboard.com So sind seine Alben The Eminem Show und The Marshall Mathers LP das dritt- bzw. siebentbestverkaufte Album des Jahrzehnts.Billboard 200 albums, Billboard.com Der Name Eminem ergibt sich aus der Aussprache seiner Initialen „M & M“ (gesprochen: „''M and M''“, „''M 'n' M''“, „''E'm'(i)n'e'm“). Der Rapper ist Inhaber des Musiklabels Shady Records und Mitglied der Hip-Hop-Formation D12. Biographie Kindheit und Jugend Marshall Mathers verbrachte seine ersten Lebensjahre in St. Joseph, Missouri.„Eminem's mom gives her side of the story today.msnbc.com – November 6, 2008“ Seine Eltern Marshall Bruce Mathers II. und Deborah „Debbie“ Briggs heirateten 1972. Der Vater verließ die Familie jedoch, als Eminem drei Monate alt war. Seine bei der Geburt erst 17 Jahre alte Mutter war nach Aussage Eminems drogenabhängig und gewalttätig. Zudem litt sie laut Eminem (in den Songs ''Cleanin' out my Closet und My Mom erwähnt) unter dem Münchhausen-Stellvertretersyndrom, eine Form der Kindesmisshandlung, bei der Mütter Krankheiten ihres Kindes erfinden und vortäuschen.http://www.arabrab.ch/Musik/Eminem/EminemCleaningOutMyCloset.htm Die Familie zog oft um, was zu mehreren Schulwechseln des jungen Marshall Mathers führte. Dieser war als „der Neue“ ebendort besonders oft Opfer von Mobbing, und im Alter von 9 Jahren lag Marshall nach einer besonders heftigen Attacke fünf Tage lang mit Hirnblutungen im Koma.[http://www.bz-berlin.de/archiv/ach-gottchen-eminemchen-article1009020.html Ach Gottchen, Eminem!] – Artikel der bz-Berlin. Im Alter von 12 Jahren zog Marshall mit seiner Mutter nach Warren, einer Vorstadtgemeinde von Detroit. Hier verbrachte er seine Jugend als Weißer in einem überwiegend von Afro-Amerikanern bewohnten Gebiet. Eminems Halbonkel Ronald „Ronnie“ Polkinghorn, der nur wenige Monate älter als Eminem war, begeisterte ihn für den Rap. Vor allem die Beastie Boys und N.W.A. wurden zu seinen musikalischen Vorbildern. Unter dem Pseudonym „M&M“ begann Mathers im Alter von 14 Jahren selbst zu rappen und mischte des öfteren in Freestyle-Battles an der Osborn High School mit. Bereits dort konnte er sich einen Namen als Undergroundrapper machen.Ankeny, Jason; Torreano, Bradley (2006): Rubrik=artist|ID=p347307|NurURL=ja}} „Eminem — Biography“. Allmusic. Im Alter von 15 Jahren lernte er seine spätere Frau Kimberley Ann Scott, genannt Kim, kennen. Nachdem er die neunte Schulstufe aufgrund von schlechten Noten und Fernbleiben vom Unterricht zweimal wiederholt hatte, brach Eminem im Alter von 17 Jahren die Schule ab.„Eminem's Biography“. Fox News. Nach der Highschool verdiente er sich Geld mit verschiedenen Aushilfsjobs und wechselte häufig seine Wohnung, meist, weil er die Miete nicht bezahlen konnte. 1991 erschoss sich Mathers' Onkel Ronnie Polkinghorn während eines Einbruchs mit einer abgesägten Schrotflinte. Dieser tragische Vorfall prägte Eminem sehr, da sein Onkel für ihn Vorbild, Vaterersatz und Freund gewesen war. 1992–1998: Erste Erfahrungen 1992 wurde Marshall Mathers vom Detroiter Label FBT Productions der Brüder Mark und Jeff Bass unter Vertrag genommen, und stieß zur Rapcrew „Bassmint Productions“ (bestehend aus Proof, Chaos Kid, Manics, DJ Buttafingas und M&M). Die Gruppe benannte sich später in „Soul Intent“ um und veröffentlichte 1995 über Mashin' Duck Records ihre erste Single, „Fuckin' Backstabber“.Bozza, Anthony (2003). Whatever You Say I Am: The Life and Times of Eminem. New York, New York, United States: Crown Publishing Group. ISBN 1400050596 1995 gab Eminem seinen bis dahin benutzten Künstlernamen „M & M“ auf, um namensrechtliche Probleme mit der Mars Inc., dem Hersteller der Süßigkeit M&M’s, zu vermeiden, und nannte sich Eminem. 1996 lernte er seinen späteren Manager Paul Rosenberg kennen, einen früheren Rapper und angehenden Anwalt. Im gleichem Jahr nahm er mit FBT-Productions sein Debüt-Album Infinite auf, das in einer Auflage von Tausend Kassetten und 100 Vinyl-Platten erschien und von Eminem meist als Demo benutzt wurde, um sich bei Verlagen vorzustellen. Eine besondere Beachtung bei den Käufern fand Infinite nicht, nur 250 Stück wurden verkauft. Am 25. Dezember 1995 wurde die Tochter von Marshall Mathers und Kimberley Scott, Hailie Jade, geboren. Das Ehepaar adoptierte auch die Nichte von Kimberley Scott, Alaina. Kurz nach dem Erscheinen von Infinite versuchte Mathers aufgrund persönlicher Probleme, sowie seines Alkohol- und Drogenmissbrauchs, Suizid zu begehen. 1996 begründete der Rapper Proof ein loses Kollektiv von sechs Rappern, zu dem Eminem als letzter hinzustieß. Proof regte an, dass sich jeder Teilnehmer ein Alter Ego schaffen soll, um hinter dessen Maske unbeschwert seinen eigenen Hardcore-Style zu kreieren. Da aus den ursprünglich sechs Rappern im übertragenen Sinne zwölf wurden, nannte er die Verbindung D12, Dirty Dozen (engl. für Dreckiges Dutzend). Eminem erschuf sich daraufhin die Figur „Slim Shady“„Would the Real Slim Shady please stand up!“ Eminem und der Aufstand des White Trash. In: F.LM – Texte zum Film und nahm die EP The Slim Shady EP auf. 1997 konnte Eminem den zweiten Platz bei der Rap-Olympiade erringen sowie den Freestyle Performer of the Year-Award gewinnen. So wurde Jimmy Iovine, CEO von Interscope Records, auf den Detroiter Rapper aufmerksam und spielte dem Produzenten Dr. Dre eine Kopie der Slim Shady EP vor. Dieser nahm Eminem daraufhin unter Vertrag und produzierte mit ihm aus der Slim Shady EP das Album The Slim Shady LP. 1999–2005: kommerzieller Erfolg The Slim Shady LP erschien im Februar 1999 und erreichte Platz 2 der amerikanischen Billboard Charts.billboard.com: [http://www.billboard.com/#/album/eminem/the-slim-shady-lp/345163 Informationen zu The Slim Shady LP] (englisch, abgerufen am 3. Februar 2011) Das Album erhielt für mehr als vier Millionen verkaufte Einheitenriaa.com: Kriterienkatalog zur Verleihung von Gold- und Platinschallplatten (englisch, abgerufen am 3. Februar 2011) in den USA am 14. November 2000 vier Platin-Auszeichnungen.riaa.com: Suchmaske für Gold- und Platinauszeichnungen (englisch, abgerufen am 3. Februar 2011) Mit der steigenden Popularität begannen auch kontroverse Debatten über die Texte des Rappers. Im Song „'97 Bonnie and Clyde“ beschreibt er etwa, wie er mit seiner Tochter an den Strand fährt, um die Leiche ihrer Mutter loszuwerden, während der Song „Guilty Conscience“ damit endet, dass Eminem einen Mann dazu überredet, seine Frau und ihren Geliebten zu erschießen. Ebenfalls 1999 wurde das D12-Mitglied Bugz während eines Streits von Unbekannten erschossen. Später wurde Swift dafür in die Gruppe aufgenommen, um wieder zu sechst zu sein. In dieser Formation veröffentlichte die Band später zwei Alben, Devils Night (2001) und D12 World (2004), auf denen die Gruppe mit den Titeln Bugz '97 und Good Die Young Bugz gedenkt. Am 17. September 1999 verklagte Deborah Mathers ihren Sohn auf 10 Millionen US$ Schmerzensgeld wegen übler Nachrede, da er sie in mehreren Interviews als „unstable, law suit-happy drug user“ („labile, prozessfreudige Drogenabhängige“) bezeichnet hatte. Die Klage wurde fallen gelassen, nachdem man sich auf eine Zahlung von 10.000 US$ einigte. Im Mai 2000 wurde das Album The Marshall Mathers LP veröffentlicht, auf dem Eminem sich vor Allem mit seinem Aufstieg zum Star und dem damit verbundenen Einfluss auf die Gesellschaft und Jugend befasste. Neben ernsteren Liedern wie der Single Stan, die unter anderem in Deutschland, Österreich, der Schweiz und Großbritannien die Spitzenposition der Charts erreichte,Chartquellen für die Single „Stan“: DE, AT, CH, UK gab es auch auf diesem Album erneut sehr kontrovers diskutierte Lieder. So lautet eine Zeile aus dem Song „I'm Back“: „I take seven (kids) from (Columbine), stand 'em all in line“ und der Text des Songs „Kim“ ist ein fiktiver Dialog, an dessen Ende Eminem seine Ex-Frau umbringt. Im August 2000 wurde Eminem zu zwei Jahren Haftstrafe auf Bewährung wegen unerlaubtem Waffenbesitz verurteilt, nachdem der Rapper während einer Auseinandersetzung mit einem Geliebten seiner Ehefrau eine ungeladene Waffe gezogen und den Mann krankenhausreif geschlagen hatte. Die am 14. Juni 1999 vollzogene Ehe Scotts und Marshalls wurde am 11. Oktober 2001 nach einem Selbstmordversuch Scotts wieder geschieden. Gleichzeitig verklagte Kimberley Scott ihn auf 10 Millionen US$ Schmerzensgeld und das Sorgerecht der Kinder wegen übler Nachrede, nachdem Eminem sie bei mehreren Auftritten diffamiert hatte. Im Mai 2002 erschien Eminems viertes Studioalbum, The Eminem Show. Dieses Album war auch die erste Veröffentlichung des Plattenlabels Shady Records, das im Jahr 1999 von Eminem und seinem Manager Paul Rosenberg gegründet wurde.shadyrecords.com: [http://www.shadyrecords.com/ offizielle Website des Labels Shadyrecords] (englisch, abgerufen am 3. Februar 2011) Das Album unterscheidet sich von seinen Vorgängern vor allem dadurch, dass die Texte weniger aggressiv sind. Obwohl weiterhin kontroverse Themen wie Rassismus, Kritik an der US-Regierung, Terrorismus sowie Frauenverachtung behandelt werden, bekommt das Album durch die Abkehr vom Horrorcore-Rap und Eminems ernste und persönliche Vortragsweise einen etwas sanfteren Ton. Lediglich die erste Single Without Me hielt an der Tradition fest, andere Berühmtheiten zu verspotten. Außerdem spielte Eminem die Hauptrolle in dem halb-autobiographischen Film 8 Mile. Darin verkörperte er einen weißen Rapper namens Rabbit. Für sein Kino-Debüt erntete Eminem überwiegend positive Kritiken und gewann sogar einen Oscar für Lose Yourself als bester Original-Song. 2003 übernahm Mathers auch das Sorgerecht für Kimberleys zweite Tochter Whitney, deren biologischer Vater er nicht ist. Bei den Grammy-Verleihungen erhielt Eminem drei Auszeichnungen. Doch die Schattenseiten des Erfolgs ließen nicht auf sich warten: Mathers, der bei einem Großteil seiner Konzerte unter Drogeneinfluss stand, wurde abhängig von Vicodin, Valium und Ambien.Marshall Mathers im Interview mit „60 Minutes“, Folge vom 10. Oktober 2010. Zunächst stritt der Rapper Gerüchte über seine Abhängigkeit allerdings ab. Im November 2004 erschien das Nachfolgealbum Encore. Bereits im Verlaufe des Jahres 2004 hatte es immer wieder Gerüchte gegeben, Eminem wolle nur noch ein Album machen und sich anschließend aus dem Musikgeschäft zurückziehen. Der Rapper äußerte sich dazu nicht und hielt sich sogar bei der Albumpräsentation diesbezüglich bedeckt. Encore setzte Eminems Abkehr vom Horrorcore-Rap fort und enthielt viele ernste Tracks, so kritisierte Mathers die Politik von George W. Bush, verarbeitete verschiedene Beefs und widmete das Lied Mockingbird seiner Tochter. Im August 2005 musste Eminem die „Anger Management“-Tournee wegen Erschöpfung abbrechen und begab sich aufgrund seiner Medikamentenabhängigkeit in Therapie. Diese blieb allerdings erfolglos.Eminem-Biographie. Auf: laut.de Am 2. Dezember 2005 erschien das Best-of-Album Curtain Call: The Hits. Es sollte laut Eminem „das Ende eines Abschnitts seiner Karriere“ sein und auch das Ende seines Alter Ego Slim Shady. Am 14. Januar 2006 heirateten Mathers und Scott zum zweiten Mal, bereits am 6. April gleichen Jahres wurde jedoch erneut die Scheidung eingereicht. Am 11. April 2006 wurde Proof, Trauzeuge und enger Freund von Eminem, bei einer Schießerei vor einem Detroiter Nachtclub erschossen, woraufhin Eminem immer mehr Drogen konsumierte. Ende 2007 kam Mathers wegen einer Überdosis ins Krankenhaus und begann eine Entziehungskur, die diesmal erfolgreich endete. Laut eigener Aussage ist Eminem seit dem 20. April 2008 clean.Eminem clean seit 20. April 2008 2009–heute: Wiederanfang Erst im Mai 2009 erschien Eminems nächstes Studioalbum, Relapse. Hauptthemen des Albums sind seine überwundene Tablettenabhängigkeit und seine Entzugstherapie, er spielte aber auch auf seine vierjährige Öffentlichkeitsabwesenheit an. Entgegen seiner Ankündigung von 2005 ließ er seinen Alter Ego Slim Shady, in Liedern bei denen er als Serienmörder agiert, „wiederauferstehen“. Um die Zeit bis zur Veröffentlichung eines weiteren Albums zu überbrücken, erschien im Dezember 2009 ein Re-Release von Relapse unter dem Namen Relapse: Refill mit sieben zusätzlichen Songs.Relapse:Refill – Artikel vom 1. Dezember 2009 Im Juni 2010 erschien dann Eminems mittlerweile siebtes Soloalbum Recovery, welches ursprünglich unter dem Namen Relapse 2 für Ende 2009 angekündigt worden war. Auf Recovery sind Kollaborationen mit bekannten Musikgrößen wie Rihanna, Pink oder Lil Wayne zu finden. Bemerkenswert ist, dass Eminem auf diesem Album dessen beide Vorgänger Encore und Relapse kritisiert, da er beim Aufnehmen dieser Alben unter Drogeneinfluss stand beziehungsweise in Therapie war. Recovery konnte an den Erfolg früherer Veröffentlichungen nahtlos anknüpfen, erreichte in vielen Staaten Platz eins der Charts und brachte dem Rapper mehrere Grammy-Nominierungen ein. Auch die ersten beiden Singles Not Afraid und Love the Way You Lie waren äußerst erfolgreich und verkauften sich millionenfach. Textinhalte Seine oft aggressiven Texte kommen bei den vor allem jugendlichen Hörern gut an. Kritiker bemängeln an Eminems Texten, dass diese oftmals überzeichnete, surreale Gewaltphantasien beinhalten. Eminem verbalisiert durch seine Äußerungen Konflikte innerhalb der amerikanischen Gesellschaft, so wie er sie sieht. Von LGBT wird er als „Schwulenhasser“ und allgemein als „Hassprediger“ bezeichnet. Er selber sieht sich als einen ehrlichen Mensch, der nur sage, was ihm durch den Kopf gehe und der zum Ausdruck bringe, was andere auch denken, aber nicht sagen. Die Frage sei viel mehr, warum all diese Dinge in seinem Kopf wären:Interview mit Eminem von NYROCK.com Seine homophob wirkenden Texte sieht er als Ergebnis seiner Herkunft an. Wenn man auf der Straße seinen Gegner als „Faggot“ (Schwuchtel) bezeichne, so meine man nicht Schwule an sich, sondern man wolle demjenigen lediglich seine Männlichkeit absprechen. So habe er dieses Wort gelernt und in dem Sinne würde er es auch gebrauchen: Im Oktober 2010 gab Eminem erstmals ein direktes öffentliches Statement zu seiner Einstellung gegenüber Homosexuellen und antwortete auf die Frage, wie er auf eine Einführung der "Homoehe" in Michigan reagieren würde: Eminem sieht sich als jemand der mit seinen Texten das „stereotype Rappergehabe“ ironisch überhöht und will auch seine übrigen Texte so interpretiert sehen: „Nehmt keine Drogen, habt keinen ungeschützten Geschlechtsverkehr, seid nicht gewalttätig – überlasst das mir!“Buchbesprechung: EMINEM – TALKING, Verlages Omnibus / MusicSales, London Hauptsächlich drehen sich die Themen seiner Texte aber um die Verarbeitung seiner Kindheit und Jugend (z.B. Cleanin' Out My Closet) sowie um seine missglückte Ehe mit Kim. Auf der Marshall Mathers LP befindet sich ein Track mit dem Namen „Kim“, auf dem hörspielartig ein Streit zwischen Eminem und seiner damaligen Ehefrau umgesetzt wird. Im Verlauf dieses Streits zerrt Eminem seine Frau in ein Auto. Als sie – gegen Ende des Liedes – versucht wegzulaufen, schneidet er ihr mit den Worten „Bleed, bitch, bleed“ („Blute, Schlampe, blute“) die Kehle durch und legt sie in den Kofferraum. Mehrfach brachte Eminem bei Auftritten eine Sexpuppe mit auf die Bühne, die Kimberley Scott darstellen soll. Diese Puppe wurde dann unter dem Beifall des Publikums von ihm beschimpft und scheinbar vergewaltigt. Im Song Mockingbird aus dem Album Encore singt er von Lainie und Hailie, aber auch in vielen weiteren Songs nimmt Eminem Bezug auf seine Töchter (z.B. Hailie's Song, When I'm Gone, Going Through Changes). Reaktionen Aufgrund gewaltverherrlichender Textinhalte wurde Eminem häufig starker Kritik ausgesetzt, die bis zu Boykottaufrufen von Politikern und Elternverbänden, sowie Demonstrationen von Schwulen- und Lesben-Verbänden vor Konzerten reichten. Nach dem Schulmassaker von Littleton wurden Eminems Texte für die Bluttat mitverantwortlich gemacht. In Neuseeland durfte das Album The Marshall Mathers LP nur an über 18-Jährige verkauft werden. Lynne Cheney, Ehefrau des Ex-US-Vizepräsidenten Richard Cheney, veranlasste einen Ausschuss im US-Kongress gegen unangemessene Gewaltdarstellungen in der Popmusik. Dies ist allerdings kein seltener Fall in der um Öffentlichkeit bedachten innerpolitischen Kämpfe innerhalb der USA. Tipper Gore, Ehefrau des ehemaligen US-Vizepräsidenten Al Gore, initiierte in den 1980er-Jahren mit die PMRC, eine Organisation gegen Rock-Musik mit „eindeutigen Inhalten“ („explicit lyrics“, gemeint waren vordergründig bestimmte Heavy Metal-Alben und bestimmte Rap-Alben) – die entsprechenden Aufkleber auf Platten und CDs erwiesen sich dagegen eher als Verkaufshilfe. Aufgrunddessen wurde z.B. eine entschärfte Version der Eminem Show ohne Titel 9 herausgegeben, da der auf dem Album befindliche Track Drips laut Aussage einiger Politiker zu hart sei. Konflikt mit Mariah Carey Eminem hat mehrere Songs geschrieben, die sich auf seine angebliche Beziehung mit der Sängerin Mariah Carey beziehen. Carey streitet ab, eine sexuelle Beziehung mit dem Rapper gehabt zu haben, und sagt, sie hätten zwar des Öfteren etwas miteinander unternommen, jedoch ohne dass etwas Intimes stattfand. Diese Episode zieht sich durch mehrere Songs Eminems und Careys.„Eminem Disses Mariah for Denying Relationship“. people magazine (vom 13. Mai 2009) Im Song Bagpipes from Baghdad vom Album Relapse verunglimpft Eminem Mariahs Beziehung zu ihrem Ehemann Nick Cannon.„Eminem Says Nick Cannon Misinterpreted Mariah Carey Diss“. MTV News Cannon meinte daraufhin, Eminem hätte die Grenze des Erträglichen überschritten, nannte ihn einen „geborenen, verkappten Rassisten“ („natural born racist in disguise“) und forderte ihn auf, sich mit ihm zu treffen.aftermathmusic.com Zitat as Nick Cannons Blog (englisch, abgerufen am 3. Februar 2011) Später bezeichnete Eminem den Liedtext von Bagpipes from Baghdad als schroff („harsh“), zeigte sich überrascht von Nick Cannons Reaktion und gab an, Cannon alles Gute zu wünschen.aftermathmusic.com: Zitat aus einem Radiointerview (englisch, abgerufen am 3. Februar 2011) Auch Nick Cannon ruderte daraufhin zurück und sagte, er habe lediglich seine Gefühle über den Song zum Ausdruck bringen und nicht Eminem selbst beleidigen wollen. Einige Monate nach Bagpipes from Baghdad wurde Mariah Careys Song Obsessed veröffentlicht. In diesem singt sie über einen Mann, der behauptet, eine Beziehung mit ihr zu haben.mtv.com: Bericht über „Obsessed“ (englisch, abgerufen am 3. Februar 2011) Eminem veröffentlichte als Antwort auf den Song das Lied The Warning. Dieses enthält Anrufbeantworter-Nachrichten, die laut Marshall Mathers von Carey selbst stammen, als die zwei zusammen gewesen waren. Gleichzeitig deutete Eminem an, weitere Beweise einer Beziehung zu haben.blog.hiphop.de: Bericht über „The Warning“ (deutsch, abgerufen am 3. Februar 2011) Weder Carey noch Cannon haben bislang ein Statement zu diesem Lied abgegeben. In der Sonderausgabe zum fünfzehnten Geburtstages des Vibe - Magazines wurde Eminem erneut auf den Konflikt angesprochen, gab aber an, er hätte mit der Sache abgeschlossen und wolle sich nicht mehr dazu äußern.aftermathmusic.com: Zitat des Interviews (englisch, abgerufen am 3. Februar 2011) Diskografie Eminem ist mit inzwischen mehr als 90 Millionen verkauften Alben[http://ema.mtv.de/kunstler/eminem Alben-Gesamtverkäufe Eminems ohne Recovery] und über 50 Millionen verkauften SinglesVerkaufszahlen Singles der weltweit erfolgreichste (weiße) Rapper und hat einen Eintrag im Guinness-Buch der Rekorde. Sein Jahresgehalt wird laut Forbes auf 18 Millionen US-Dollar geschätzt. Er gehört somit zu den Top-Verdienern im Hip-Hop-Bereich.Eminem einer der Topverdiener im Bereich Hip-Hop Artikel bei RauteMusik.FM Für eine Liste aller von Eminem veröffentlichten Lieder: → siehe Liste der Songs von Eminem. Für eine Auflistung der von Eminem produzierten Songs: → siehe Eminem/Produktions-Diskografie. D12 → siehe D12/Diskografie * 2001: Devils Night * 2004: D12 World Filmografie Filme mit Eminem * The Wash (2001) * 8 Mile (2002) * Wie das Leben so spielt (2009) - Cameo-Auftrittcritic.de: [http://www.critic.de/film/wie-das-leben-so-spielt-1846/ Rezension von Wie das Leben so spielt] (deutsch, abgerufen am 19.1.2011) Filme über Eminem * Behind the mask: The unauthorized biography (DVD) * Sein wahres Gesicht (DVD, 2005) Auszeichnungen Literatur * Rob McGibbon: EMINEM – The Real Fucking Story. Aus dem Englischen von Winfried Czech. Goldmann, München 2001, ISBN 3-442-45033-0 * Eminem: Weiße Wut – Angry Blonde, Hannibal, Höfen 2001 * Billy Dancer: His Name Is…: The Eminem Story in Words and Pictures (englisch), 2001 * Anthony Bozza: Eminem – Die Biographie – Whatever You Say I Am, Heyne, München 2003 * Eminem und Chuck Weiner: Eminem Talking, Schwarzkopf und Schwarzkopf, Berlin 2003 * David Stubbs: Cleaning Out My Closet – Die Story zu jedem Song, Rockbuch-Verl. Buhmann und Haeseler, Schlüchtern 2004 * Barnaby Legg, Jim McCarthy, und Flameboy: Eminem – In my Skin, Schwarzkopf und Schwarzkopf, Berlin 2005 * Eminem – Die Dunkle Geschichte von Nick Hasted, Bosworth Music, Berlin 2006, ISBN 978-3-86543-038-0 * Eminem – The Way I Am, Autobiographie, 2008, ISBN 978-3462040623 Weblinks * * * Offizielle Seite (englisch) * Offizielle Seite (deutsch) * Offizielle News- und Community-Seite (deutsch) * Eminem-Biografie auf laut.de * Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Eminem Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Produzent Kategorie:Comet-Preisträger (Deutschland) Kategorie:Echo-Preisträger Kategorie:Grammy-Preisträger Kategorie:Oscarpreisträger Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Geboren 1972 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:US-Amerikaner bn:এমিনেম en:Eminem it:Eminem kn:ಎಮಿನೆಮ್ my:Eminem nds:Eminem sah:Эминем scn:Eminem vec:Eminem Kategorie:Alle Artikel